Adventures of the Maximoff Twins
by TimeWitch'93
Summary: AU! Despite the fact that her children were real Wanda still went bonkers and this left Billy and Tommy without a dad and potentially without a mom. What will happen to the twins now? From Dissasembled to the House of M and forward. After M where will they go? How do they function knowing their depowered the majority of the mutant population. Features X-men, Avengers and More.


So here is my AU. Feedback is always great, I kind of suck at writing, but we'll see how this goes.

Disclaimer: I own nothing…NOTHING!

* * *

Chapter 1

A Not So Happy Family

_Billy and Tommy Maximoff were born to the Avengers Vision and the Scarlet Witch. They grew up living pretty happy lives, with their Uncle Pietro being around and plenty of Avengers to double as baby sitters.  
_

_ Being the sons of superheroes it meant they were often left alone with Jarvis or another Avenger who was not needed on a mission, or just their Aunt Agatha. They had the best of luck though, they had each other. They were born with a best friend. _

_ Billy was a smart kid, but very shy, especially around the other Avengers. He was very close to their mother and loved reading with her. Tommy on the other hand was more impulsive and fun loving. They complemented each other. They lived in an idiotic, but overall happy and full family. _

_ "Come on Billy, don't be a spoil sport, let's go play," begged Tommy, "please…we can play anything, please." _

_ "I…I'm not sure that's a good idea Tommy," Said Billy. _

_ "For a ten year old you are such a party pooper." Tommy slumped down next to his brother, "Mr. Lang said he was bringing Cassie around later. She's like what four?" _

_ "eight," corrected Billy trying to read his book in peace, in their shared room. _

_ "Come on Bills, you're my brother, you have to play with me, and we can get Cassie to play too. PLEASE!" _

_ "Okay, okay, I'll play," Billy put the book down, "But we have to be careful. We don't want a repeat of that incident with Captain America." _

_ "Hey, mom fixed the lamp, it was fine," _

_ "And the couch, and the picture, and the entire living room," added Billy as he followed Tommy out into the yard, "What do you want to play?" _

_ "Tag," said Tommy and tried jumping on Billy, who ducked just in time._

_ "You're it," called Billy and started running as fast as he could while Tommy recovered. _

_ "Oh, you asked for it." Called Tommy and raced after his younger, by one minute, brother. Within an instant he had not only caught up to his brother but surpassed him in a matter of seconds. _

_ Billy stopped running and looked around, "Tommy?" He asked, his concern growing. _

_ The boy was nowhere to be found. Billy looked around, hoping to see Tommy behind a tree, but saw absolutely nothing. A gust of something flew by quickly and pushed Billy to the ground. _

_ "Tag, you're it." Said Tommy shocked, a little breathless, but he had the same goofy smile he always did. _

_ Billy starred at his twin before hugging him, "You got Uncle Pietro's powers." He had deduced quickly.  
_

_ Tommy stood up and made a couple of super speed circles around the back yard, "Guess I did." He extended his hand to Billy and pulled him up, "Oh yeah," cheered Tommy, "I'm awesome."He showed off a little more and blew up a rock, "EVEN MORE AWESOME"  
_

_ "And why are you so awesome?" asked a faint android-like voice. _

_ "I got my powers dad," said Tommy smiling up at the Vision, "I got my powers." He proceeded to demonstrate this to his father. _

_ "Congrats, your mother will be happy to hear it," said Vision picking up his white haired son. _

_ "Where is Mom?" asked Billy as his father picked him up too. _

_ "She is on a mission with your Uncle Pietro, Captain America, and Ms. Marvel," Said Vision, "They should be back before dinner if all goes well. But I am here to inform you that young Ms. Lang has arrived and would like someone to play with." _

_ Tommy made a face, "But she's a girl," he whined. _

_ "Well, as they say, you will survive," Billy giggled as they made their way to the living room where Cassie was sitting with Jarvis, watching tv. _

_ "Ah the young masters Maximoff have arrived with Master Vision," said Jarvis, "I shall leave you to them." _

_ "Thank You Mr. Jarvis," said a cute little blonde girl on the couch sipping a glass of chocolate milk through a straw. _

_ Billy and Tommy were deposited by their father on the couch, "Play nice," _

_ "But I wanna run," whined Tommy. _

_ "Thomas…." Warned Vision. _

_ "Fine," he folded his arms and got comfy on the couch. _

_"I shall speak to your mother and uncle when they return and we shall talk about training you to control your powers." _

_"I have control," muttered Tommy. Vision shook his head. _

_ "Hi Cassie," greeted Billy warmly. _

_ "Hi Billy, Tommy do you want to watch Tom and Jerry with me?" Billy nodded. _

_ The three sat around pretty okay and watched TV before the boy's mother arrived. _

_ Tommy jumped and ran to her at his super speed, "Mom, I got my powers and I'm a speedster," said Tommy proudly. _

_ Wanda chuckled, nodding, "I can see that, I shall tell your uncle, but you must be very careful okay, don't want you to…" Tommy then crashed into her arms, "Lose consciousness from over excursion due to the nature of your powers." Wanda waved her hand and sent the boy to his bed. _

_ "Hi mommy," greeted Billy with a big hug, "How was the mission?" _

_ "Eventful," said Wanda, "Hi Cassie," _

_ "Hi Mrs. Maximoff." Greeted Cassie. _

The day Tommy got his powers was pretty cool, in his mind, and Billy thought it was pretty cool too. Though the day he got his powers was much scarier. The twins had been arguing about something stupid and all of a sudden Billy looked at his brother and saw a frog instead. He started crying and ran to his mom.

_"Billy it's not nice to turn your brother into a frog," she had said with a chuckle before turning Tommy back and hugging both her boys and telling them how much she loved them both. _

That all happened a year ago. Today their father was dead, their uncle missing, their mother in Genosha, Cassie's father dead, Hawkeye dead, and all the Avengers and X-men stood around, wondering what to do in the now Avengers tower.

Billy and Tommy were supposedly sitting in a sitting area watching tv, but that was a spell. The actual twins were right there in the meeting room, completely invisible to the adults.

"We gotta kill her," said Wolverine in his usual matter, "Let's go to Genosha and just do it."

"I can't make a decision until I talk to her," the Wasp had added and as everyone was trying to scramble with what to do and where to go the twins slipped out,

"We have to help mom," said Tommy.

"We can't let them kill her," said Billy.

"You!" began Tommy, "You can take us to her and we can warn her and she can run and get away from here and take us with her. You can teleport, you can do it Billy." Billy nodded, "Just focus little brother, you can totally do this." He put a hand on his brother's shoulder to reassure the boy who was still learning how to control his powers.

Billy smiled weaklu at his twin and focused, channeling his energy and trying to connect it to his mother. He could feel her, he wanted to go towards it, "Hold on," said Billy as magic warped around them and they disappeared in a blue bubble.

"What was that?" asked Captain America.

"Must be the twins playing," said Iron Man, "Speaking off, what about them?"

"What do you mean?" asked Wonder Man.

"Well I hate to break it to everyone, but the twins, they're real and they're here. So if we kill their mother what happens to them? Do we send them to Foster Care? Let Quicksilver take them?"

"That man can barely keep his own marriage together," said Ms. Marvel.

"We'll take them," said Charles Xavier, "Teach them control and to harness their powers."

"Great," piped up Kitty Pryde, "Now can we go to Genosha?"

The twins appeared in a disheveled room with their mother in the arms of her brother.

"Mom!" said the Twins and ran to her.

"My boys," she said in a weak voice.

"That's right," said Pietro "And what will happen to them if you're gone? They need their mother. You could do it, make all of us happy; make all of them happy."

"Uncle Pete what are you talking about?" asked Tommy. Billy hugged his mother more tightly, who happily wrapped her arms around her boys. Pietro slid down to give them some more room.

"Alright Pietro, I'll do it,"

"Do what Mom?" asked Billy looking up at his mom.

"Don't worry honey, everything will be okay," she said kissing his head.

With that her hands began to glow with the incredible pink energy. Everyone was pulled inside it, the twins, Wanda, Pietro, Magneto, who had been out for a walk in the deserted island, and the arriving X-men/Avengers. All were engulfed by the spell; it spread to the world taking everyone and everything into the raw power.

Enter on a peaceful morning on the paradise island of Genosha.

"Grandpa! Grandpa!" called Billy, still twelve, wearing black pants and a white button up shirt as if he was on his way to prep school. Billy held up a beautiful golden battle ship which had little mini canons that opened up and shot little fireworks and it flew around a little, "I made this for you, with my mind."

"Thank you Billy," Said a man with white hair, hair that did not match his years, "Very impressive! Your powers are advancing very nicely, I'm very proud of you." He ruffled his grandson's hair with his free hand, "Now go find that brother of yours and tell him to get down to the dining room. I want all of us to have breakfast together as a family."

"Yes grandpa," said Billy and teleported out of his grandfather's view.

Magneto, the King of Genosha and liberator of all of mutant kind, looked out on the eternal paradise that he had created from the ashes of mutant genocide. This was going to be a special day.

* * *

I took a few creative licenses here, obviously and basically gave a quick bits of the actual House of M comic, taking the parts that were necessary only. Next chapter will be more about the House of M world. Not sure if I will end house of M in the next chapter or not.

Please Review


End file.
